021415ErisioLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 03:06 -- 03:06 GT: Lily walks over to Erisio, picking up a neon green drink from the bar as she does so. Her face is slightly flushed. 03:07 GC: "Hey Lil! Geeze why is everyone who walks up to me blushin* these days? Sami, now you? Weird" 03:07 GC: His glass is filled with water 03:08 GT: "Sami, eh? This may require further investigation." 03:08 GT: "And the blushing is absolutely none of your business so hush." The blush grows if anything more noticeable. 03:09 GC: "Got it, Consider me hushed" 03:10 GT: "Good. Glad we made that clear." She takes a sip of her drink. "Anyways, I'm here on OFFICIAL BIG SISTER BUSINESS." 03:11 GC: "Ok first of all, I*m probably older than you, secondly, what*s up?" 03:11 GT: She crosses her arms and puts on a stern expression. "Heard you talked to Milly about what went down between us." 03:12 GC: "Aw geeze that? Yeah, super embarassing misunderstanding on my part. I*ve been meaning to apologize actually" 03:13 GC: "When I heard that she woke you up with a knife, I went into total protective mode, never even considered it was black romance stuff" 03:16 MT: "Ahaha, wow. Think she's prolly more embarrassed than anything, honestly, so I wouldn't worry too much. You should probably apologize, though." 03:18 MT: "Oh also! Other thing!" 03:18 GC: "Hm?" 03:18 MT: "You see Acenia anywhere?" 03:18 GC: "I think I saw her hanging around somewhere, why?" 03:20 MT: "Bodyguarding her as a favor to Merrow. The Jack guy's been taking pics of her butt somehow and he's majorly worried about her." 03:20 MT: "Personally I think it's more hilarious than anything else." 03:20 GC: "A wha?" 03:21 GC: Erisio blinks a few times. "Wow I musta drunk more than I thought. For a second I thought you said people were taking pics of Acenia*s butt" 03:21 MT: "That kind of is what I said." 03:21 GC: "Ok Lil* I*m gonna need your help with this one" 03:22 GC: "Is this a form of flirting I do not understand?" 03:23 MT: "Hell if I know. Merrow thought Jack was trying to blackflirt with him at first, but he got all serious when we figured out it was Jack of Arena." 03:25 GC: "Jack of who" 03:26 GC: "Isn*t he the son of the Horntaker?" 03:26 GC: "Makes sense someone with that sort of badass genetics would be named the Jack of the Arena or somethin" 03:26 MT: "No, this Jack's the twink guy all the grownups are freaking out about." 03:27 GC: "I have never heard a single word about him, unless I forgot it in my," he wiggles his fingers dramatically, "drunken haze" 03:27 MT: "Apparently he killed like half the people in the previous session." 03:27 GC: "Twinks though, that*s like the Scarlet woman, who video chatted us on the base right? and the oracle" 03:27 GC: "Woah wait what" 03:28 GC: "So like, the dead players who were like our parents, were killed by that guy" 03:28 MT: "Talk to Dad about it, he was one of 'em." 03:29 GC: Erisio stares at his water, deep in thought 03:29 MT: "Apparently?" She laughs. "Oh dude I just remembered, I think these eyes belonged to your mom." 03:29 GC: Lily then notices that Erisio*s eyes are watering 03:30 MT: "Then Jack chopped her into little bits or - SHIT." 03:31 MT: She hurriedly sits down next to him and starts rubbing his back. "Shhh, dude, hey, it's OK. I'm sorry, I went too far again." 03:31 GC: "No. No no im fine" 03:31 GC: He wipes his eyes quickly 03:32 GC: "Jack yeah? Scary guy. Must be powerful" 03:32 MT: She narrows hers. "You sure?" 03:32 MT: "You didn't LOOK OK." 03:33 GC: "Yep. Yeah totally. So like, are all twinks super pow*er- I mean powerful? Are you n Acey gonna turn out to be total awesomesauce?" 03:34 MT: "Maybe, if the goddamn stims ever kick in. I've been taking them for like a week now and nothing's happened yet besides getting KILLER headaches occasionally." 03:37 GC: "Headaches huh? You should talk to Acey about getting one of her potions. They*re like totally cool. She*s all about the magic in plants and it*s like her thing. She probably has a good headache kille- stopper. Headache stopper. Yeah." 03:39 MT: Lily frowns, concerned. "Dude, it's OK to be sad about our parents." She pauses. "Uh. You know how I said these eyes belonged to your mom? I bet between me and Dad the two of us could figure out a way to hack into these puppies and watch her life!" 03:40 MT: "That'd be kinda nice, right? Seeing what kind of person she was, who her friends were..." 03:43 GC: "Maybe. i don*t know. I*m sorry, I think I hear Sami calling me. Must be important. Talk to ya later sis bye" 03:43 GC: Erisio absconds quickly 03:44 MT: "Erisio, wait - " Lily tries to call after him, then stops. She bangs her head against the table, then signals for a refill.